


First Snow

by lil_creatorwritings



Series: Monthly Theme Challenge [2]
Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, community:ikemen-discord-writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_creatorwritings/pseuds/lil_creatorwritings
Summary: Upload for the Monthly Theme Challenge of December 2018. Theme is Winter, and also doubles as a Birthday Fic for our dear King of Stein!





	First Snow

The winters had always been harsh in Stein, at least for Byron. Mornings were colder and it was difficult to get out of bed, his body wanting to slack off despite the busy days ahead. The morning sun shone through the windows, signaling the start of the day. His eyes opened and he slowly sat up, feeling a warmer pair of arms wrap around his waist. Looking down, he noted that Syrila was nuzzling her face to him, still asleep.

He smiled to himself and caressed her hair, making her stir a little. “Princess,” the nickname falls from his lips with ease, despite the fact that they’ve been married for several months. “you have to get up now.”

She just pressed her face closer, shaking her head.

“You’re meeting with Louis for the orphanage party, aren’t you?” he spoke softly, running his thumb on her cheek. Finally, she looked up at him with sleep-riddled eyes. Byron could only laugh and press a kiss to her lips. And he thought it was hard for him to get up in the mornings.

Syrila glanced out the window as her husband left the bed, shrugging on his coat. She gasped, sitting up suddenly. “Byron!” Scrambling off their shared bed, she hastily throws on her coat, grabbing his hand. “We have to go to the Gardens, please.” She tugged on him with the excitement of a child and he wondered what it could be.

They quickly made their way downstairs, managing to avoid some of the castle staff. She was half-running as they rounded the corner to the double doors, pushing it open to find the place covered in soft snow. It blanketed the grounds as she stepped down, approaching the closest mound and falling into it wordlessly. Alarmed, Byron hurried over to her, extending his arms in an effort to rescue her.

He didn’t expect her to pull him down with her into the snow.

Her laughter was infectious as Byron landed beside her, avoiding to put his weight on her. The snow around them caved, sending another portion of the pile down on them, scattering the ice in their hair and clothes even more. Brushing some out of his face, he looked over at her to see if she was alright.

“Syrila, that was quite reckless.” He chided in a joking manner. No one’s ever tossed him in the snow like that before, not since he was a child. It was a welcoming feeling, and the bright smile she gave him warmed his heart.

“I know,” she replied, looking like an angel with the white flakes around her hair, scattered to look like a halo. “It’s the first snow of the year, and I wanted to celebrate your birthday with it before anyone else did.”

They knew a banquet would be held later tonight in honor of that, but they wouldn’t get to spend it so privately like this with several onlookers. This childish act would be frowned upon by others, but Byron didn’t mind one bit. Memories of his days before were always riddled with coldness and routine–the daily grind of being the King of Stein. Ever since she came into his life, it’s been a warmer and more spontaneous series of events. Mundane tasks have become easier to handle and finish, and some of the staff members have taken to greeting him a little more lively than usual. He’d give them a small nod or even a smile, and he knew that it was all her doing. The castle has never felt more homelier to him.

The small gesture made him love her even more.

He plants a kiss on her forehead, a public sign of his affection for her. Syrila could only smile sweetly at him as they shared a brief kiss before getting up. They needed to prepare themselves for the day without getting caught by anyone, especially Albert. He would have a field day scolding the both of them, and would be reprimanded in intervals for the rest of the hours until they could shut themselves in their quarters again.


End file.
